A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a security device with sensors for checking whether the security device is in an undamaged state and to check for the presence of a specified support of the security device, said support being in particular a mechanical or electronic component, and also to the use of a security device.
B. Background of the Invention
An RFID system with a sensor is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,106,199 B2. The RFID system is disposed in a tag and contains an IC component as well as a coil. Furthermore a sensor is associated with the RFID system. The sensor is provided in order to measure specific information, which may for example ascertain the temperature, humidity, pressure, illumination or other features. The product characteristics of the object to which the RFID system is adhered can be ascertained and monitored with such an RFID system with a sensor. Thus such RFID systems can for example be used in the storage of sensitive foodstuffs, for which it is necessary to keep the foodstuffs under specific conditions, for example within a specific temperature range.
It is a disadvantage in such RFID systems that it is not possible to check whether the RFID system has been manipulated. Thus for example the RFID system could be removed from the products to be monitored and re-attached at a later time. As a result the sensor would not be able to ascertain any inadmissible irregularities in the storage of the products.